


Pluvo, Pluvo, Ne Restu

by Estirose



Category: Starman (TV)
Genre: Esperanto, Gen
Language: Esperanto
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-17
Updated: 2011-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-14 20:51:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/153334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George Fox restas furioze en flughaveno Midway. Traduko de mia anglalingvo "Rain, Rain, Go Away".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pluvo, Pluvo, Ne Restu

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Rain, Rain, Go Away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/143833) by [Estirose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose). 



> Mi scribis tio por Jadelennox, por "Yuletide Madness" 2010. Estas traduko de mi anglalingvo "Rain, Rain, Go Away". Mi esperas, ke tio plaĉas al ŝi.

"Kio procrasigis la aviadilon nun?" George Fox postulis. Li paŝis tien kaj reen la flughavenporta areo, lia helpanto Wylie rigardanta lin. Denove, la eksterteranto kaj la filo de la eksterteranto estis vidata, kaj denove, li vanige atendis en flughaveno, ke lia aviadilo el Midway estis procrasigata.

"Vetero," Wylie gruntis, eble helpanta.

"Mi sciis tio," li diris al lia helpanto, memoriganta Wylie, ke li sciis, ke la vetero estis malbona. Estis januaro, kaj estis Chicago, kaj se la flughaveno ili flugos al, ne estis malgranda, li ne estis paŝanta tien kaj reen en Midway. Sed malkablanta Wylie estis helpema, kaj li ne komandis la veteron. Kulpigis Wylie-on, dum plaĉos al li, ne estas bona. La vetero ne estas lia kulpo.

Fox deziras, ke la pluvo ne restis, tial li kaj Wylie flugus. Ia momento, la eksterteranto forlasus ĝian nunan lokon. Fox iris al multaj lokoj, ke li maltrafis la eksterteranto, foje de horoj. Kaj post kiam, li bezonis scribi raportojn, kial li ne kaptis la eksterteranton. Kaj kiam ili bezonigis lin skribi raportojn, li ne povis savi mondon.

Burokrataro! Malkablantaj helpantoj! Se vi ne bezonis ili, faris, kiel li deziras fari, li forlasis ili, liajn helpantojn kaj la burokrataro.

Sed li ne povis, do li paŝis tien kaj reen, furioze regardanta la pluvo, kaj Wylie, kaj deziris esti ien ajn sed tio.


End file.
